No amor e na guerra, vale tudo!
by Hidini-sama
Summary: Muitas vezes ocultamos nossos sentimentos para não sofrermos, mas até quando conseguimos? Afinal, pra que ter medo de ser feliz?[Hentai] [InoxShika] [OneShot]


**No amor e na guerra, vale tudo!**

**Aviso: Conteúdo impróprio para menores**

Mais um dia nascia na Vila de Konoha. Mais um em tantos dias. Aqueles costumeiros dias em que as pessoas saiam das suas casas para fazerem suas coisas e à noite voltarem, para no outro dia, começar tudo de novo.

Hoje não seria diferente.

Hoje seria mais um dia como todos aqueles outros.

Shikamaru andava sozinho, indo ao encontro de seus colegas de time, no lugar de sempre.

- Shikamaru! Você está atrasado! – Gritava Ino histericamente.

Essa era a frase que escutava, da mesma maneira, desde o primeiro treino. Há 5 anos escutava Ino falar sempre a mesma coisa todas as manhãs.

- Que problemático... – Respondeu num muxoxo.

E há 5 anos respondia sempre a mesma coisa.

Começaram a treinar, e assim passaram o dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele não mudava mesmo, dava aquela mesma resposta sempre! E não havia nada que a deixasse mais irritada do que aquele "que problemático". Aliás, havia só uma coisa que a deixava mais irritada que isso: Sabaku no Temari, a kunoichi da Vila Oculta da Areia.

Como ela é irritante!

Ela é tão, tão... Não sexy.

Afff...

- Onde está a Temari, Shikamaru? Já voltou de Suna? – perguntou Chouji enquanto comia um pacote de batatinhas.

- Ainda não, deve chegar semana que vem... – respondeu Shikamaru, desanimado.

- Hum...

Só de ouvir AQUELE nome, Ino tinha calafrios.

Será que era tarde? Por que havia sido tão estúpida?

Ora, o que poderia perder se confessasse a ele?

TUDO.

Estaria perdendo um amigo.

Não era bem assim que pensava.

Estaria perdendo o amor de sua vida.

Sim, agora está certo.

De que adiantaria agora, nessa altura do campeonato virar para Nara Shikamaru, o ser mais preguiçoso, mais idiota, mais estúpido e... mais lindo do mundo... e dizer: "Eu te amo"?

Nada, simplesmente não adiantaria nada!

Ino sentia-se demasiado mal quando pensava nisso, além do mais sempre falava o oposto do que queria.

"Shikamaru, eu te odeio! Saia daqui, nunca mais quero te ver!"

Quando queria somente falar...

"Shikamaru, eu te amo, fique comigo, pra sempre...".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ino, é verdade o que dizem os boatos? – pergunta Chouji.

- Que boatos? – Shikamaru entra na conversa.

- Ora, de que Ino está namorando com Sai. – completa Chouji.

- O quê? – Shikamaru estava confuso, onde Chouji queria chegar?

- É verdade sim. – respondeu Ino, fitando o Nara com um semblante triste.

- Que bom, parabéns pra vocês. – diz Chouji.

- Obrigada... – Ino sorri, um sorriso fraco e sem vida.

- É... Parabéns... – fala Shikamaru, sendo completamente consumido pelo ciúme, sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore.

- Obrigada, Shika-kun...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Como assim ela está namorando com Sai? Ele é tão problemático.

Mas pelo visto ela não pensa assim...

Quando mais nova Ino não se dizia completamente apaixonada pelo Uchiha?

Vai ver que está com Sai porque não conseguiu nada com Sasuke, já que eles são tão parecidos.

Ou porque ela gosta dele. De verdade...

Shikamaru não se sentia bem quando pensava nessa última hipótese.

"O que eles têm que eu não tenho?"

Ou a pergunta é...

"O que eles não têm que eu tenho?"

Será que a presença do Nara era tão indesejada assim pela Ino?

Mas como alguém como Sai conseguiria suportar uma pessoa tão problemática como ela?

"Pensei que nunca arranjaria um namorado, do jeito que é grossa e chata...".

"Eu não gostaria de tê-la dessa maneira ao meu lado... Acho que não conseguiria por cinco minutos."

"Porque... eu desejaria mais que isso, muito mais que isso..."

"Droga, por que você tem que ser assim?"

Tão... Problemática?

"E por que eu tenho que ser assim?"

Tão... Apaixonado por uma pessoa que só sabe insultá-lo?

Se ao menos ele conseguisse dizer o que sente... Dizer aquilo que guarda há tantos anos...

Mas como sempre, ele fingia que nada estava acontecendo, porque era irritante demais pensar no assunto...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Conheciam-se muito bem, um ao outro como ninguém.

Mas o problema era que... Eles não conheciam a si próprios.

Porque, para resolver um problema da maneira mais rápida possível, e da forma menos dolorosa, eles fingiam que nada estava acontecendo. Eram frios em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos...

Sabe, certas coisas ficam mal resolvidas bestamente. Tudo porque nenhum dos lados tomaram sequer uma atitude.

Muitas histórias de amor deixam de ser escritas, porque seus personagens tiveram medo de sofrer no meio do caminho.

Mas no amor... é inevitável.

Sempre tem um que gosta mais.

Sempre tem um que se importa mais.

E no fim...

Sempre tem um que sofre mais.

Isso é claro, é fato.

O que é fato também é que Ino é louca por Shikamaru.

E que Shikamaru está completamente apaixonado pela sua companheira de time...

Mas isso tem um porém, não conseguem se acertar. Às vezes é assim que tem que ser.

Ino achou a que a melhor forma de ocultar seus sentimentos seria usando Sai. Mas em pouco tempo já estava tudo acabado, então resolveu sofrer quieta.

Já Shikamaru havia encontrado Temari, alguém na qual tinha dado algum valor a ele. E no final das contas, ele gostava da companhia da garota.

E assim permaneceram, durante muito tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Passaram-se dias...

Anos...

E as coisas? Ah, estão como antes.

Shikamaru continua alimentando seu amor pela Ino, mas com Temari.

E Ino, alimentando seu amor por Shikamaru, porém, sozinha.

E como de costume, estão treinando, claro.

- Shikamaru, vamos comer alguma coisa? Eu e Ino vamos almoçar no Ichiraku Ramen, vamos junto. – diz Chouji.

- Não posso, tenho que terminar de arrumar os convites do casamento, Temari ainda está em Suna, então tenho que fazer tudo sozinho. – responde Shikamaru.

Temari, Temari, Temari... Depois de tantos anos, ainda era obrigada a escutar esse nome, aliás, ainda era obrigada a CONVIVER com essa mulher!

Que saco...

Por que as coisas têm que ser assim, hein?

Tão complicadas...

- Vamos Chouji, é assunto importante, Shikamaru, deixamos o almoço para outro dia. – dizia Ino completamente irritada e de costas para os colegas.

- Vamos. Tchau Shikamaru, se cuida.

- Tchau Chouji, tchau Ino, até mais...

- Até... – respondeu a jovem, friamente, já se afastando com o Akimichi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

É... as coisas não são tão simples como parecem...

Shikamaru estava de casamento marcado, com aquela garota...

"Não acredito, não sei porque aquele imbecil teve que tocar no assunto, o choque só não foi maior do que no dia que descobri..."

Ino já perdera todas as esperanças.

Se ainda lhe restava alguma...

Já havia morrido, desde quando soube que ele, seu amor, se casaria.

E não seria com ela.

Não seria para ela que ele diria as palavras: prometo amá-la e respeitá-la, até o último dia da minha vida.

Definitivamente, não!

Às vezes a vida nos prega cada peça...

Que parece até mentira...

- Eu só queria poder esquecê-lo, apagá-lo de meus pensamentos. Queria poder não sofrer mais, não sonhar mais com o dia em que o terei só pra mim, porque sei que esse dia... Nunca chegará!

Com essas palavras, Ino começa a chorar, como todas as noites.

Como em todos os anos...

Quando o único que a ouvia, era seu travesseiro.

Que foi seu companheiro em tantos momentos de amargura e angústia.

Aquele que tanto a ouvia repetir inúmeras vezes...

- Shikamaru, Shikamaru, por quê?

Sempre quando a jovem sentia-se triste, e tinha vontade de chorar, corria para seu quarto, e, deitada na cama, se debulhava em lágrimas.

Mas como já havia dito, em muitos anos...

Isso também já era rotina.

O sofrimento de Ino, já havia se tornado... Rotina.

Estava acostumada em pensar que Shikamaru não via nela nada além de amiga.

E que, com seus 22 anos, ainda não conseguira esquecê-lo.

O que a vida ainda lhe reserva?

- Espero que seja algo bom...

Com isso em mente, foi tomar banho, para refrescar suas idéias...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Deixe-me ver, o próximo... – murmurava Shikamaru enquanto lia o nome que estava no próximo convite, haviam sobrado apenas dois – Yamanaka Ino... Não, vou deixar para depois... Hum... O outro, Haruno Sakura. Ah, ótimo!

Mais uma vez adiando...

Toc Toc

- Só um momento! – Ouvia-se uma voz gritar de dentro da casa – Oi, Shikamaru, que surpresa.

- Oi Sakura, há quanto tempo...

- É mesmo, vamos, entre!

- Não, não, obrigada, eu passei aqui só para te entregar isso. – estendendo sua mão, entrega um envelope para a jovem.

- O convite de seu casamento! Que lindo, claro que irei! Não precisa nem perguntar né? E onde está a futura Nara?

- Está em Suna resolvendo algumas coisas, mas logo volta, enquanto isso estou entregando os convites que ela havia me pedido.

- Ah sim...

- Mas agora tenho que ir, preciso passar na casa da Ino ainda. – só de pensar nela, seu coração batia mais rápido.

- Ah, tudo bem, nos encontramos depois então, obrigada! Boa noite! – despediu-se Sakura.

- Até mais! – disse Shikamaru abanando a mão e já se afastando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ding Dong

- Quem será essa hora? Que vergonha, já estou de camisola... – falou Ino pegando um roupão para colocar por cima de sua roupa – Já vai!

Quando abre a porta, uma surpresa...

-Shikamaru??? – diz a Yamanaka, por essa, ela não esperava. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Na porta da casa dela? Com aquela cara de tédio... – "Porém sempre tão lindo..."

- Oi, desculpa pela hora, mas passei aqui apenas para lhe entregar uma coisa.

Sem nem dar atenção ao que o Nara falava...

- Entra, vamos tomar um chá. – dizia a kunoichi, que, mesmo não deixando transparecer, estava irradiando felicidade.

- Mas já está tarde. – dizia Shikamaru, um pouco sem graça.

- Não está não, vamos, entre, acabei de preparar um chá pra mim.

Desde quando ela costuma ser tão atenciosa assim?

Sem nem dar uma resposta, Shikamaru já estava sendo conduzido pelas suas pernas para dentro do aposento.

- E os seus pais?

- Estão em uma missão, mas em torno de dois dias já devem estar de volta. Sente-se, vou pegar o chá.

Shikamaru olha ao redor e repara que a casa estava um pouco bagunçada.

- Só não repare a bagunça, como estou sozinha em casa, deixo para arrumar tudo apenas quando meus pais estão para chegar. Toma. – dizia enquanto entregava a xícara para o rapaz, o olhava com carinho, e sorria, como há muito tempo não fazia, um sorriso doce.

- "E tão encantador..." – o shinobi perdia-se em seus pensamentos...

- Então, veio aqui para me entregar o quê?

- Ah, isso... – Shikamaru colocou o envelope em cima da mesinha de centro que estava a sua frente.

Ah... O convite...

Ino se debruçou para pegá-lo.

- "Era o que eu temia..." – suspirava.

- O que houve? – o jovem parecia intrigado.

- Nada... Shikamaru, você está feliz?

- Por que isso agora?

- Digo... Você está feliz se casando com Temari?

- "Não" – Sim... Por que a pergunta?

- Por nada... Fico feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém que ame e seja recíproco.

Na verdade as coisas não eram bem assim...

- É...

Falar sobra a verdade, seria problemático demais.

- Temari é o amor de sua vida? – Ino não conseguia conter suas perguntas... Era agora ou nunca!

- Não...

- Não??? – ao escutar isso, Ino sentiu um alívio em seu coração...

- Não, infelizmente não consegui nada com aquela que eu realmente amava...

- Mas você tentou?

- Não, mas eu sei a resposta...

- Como sabe a resposta? Se não tentou não tem como saber! Você pode ser inteligente, mas não é vidente também, né? – Ino tinha um tom sarcástico na voz.

- Eu não preciso nem tentar porque eu já sei no que vai dar.

- Por quê? Essa garota já tem alguém? – Ino perguntava, sua ansiedade estava quase lhe matando.

- Não... Mas eu a conheço, sei das coisas, não vai dar certo e pronto!

- Eu acho... Que se você gosta de alguém, tem que arriscar. Por que não falar? O que vai perder com isso? Será apenas um não, o resto você deixa com o tempo... Não pode ter medo de ser feliz... Se você não tentar, nunca vai saber como poderia ter sido... – falando essas coisas, a jovem sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, era como se falasse para si mesma, afinal, se declarar a alguém pode ser umas das coisas mais difíceis.

- É... Mas Ino está bem tarde mesmo, preciso ir, desculpe pelo incômodo, e obrigada pelo chá. – diz já levantando.

- Sem problemas, te levo até a porta.

Ino abre a porta e dá passagem para Shikamaru.

- Obrigada, te vejo amanhã. – diz o Nara já se afastando.

- Até... – diz a Yamanaka fechando a porta, soltando um longo e demorado suspiro.

De novo não conseguiu, até quando seria tão covarde assim?

- Melhor ir arrumar a cozinha e dormir, pelo menos não fico pensando nisso...

Ino dá uma última olhada para a mesinha onde se encontra o convite do casamento, e adentra na cozinha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ding Dong

- Ué, quem será? – diz Ino pegando seu roupão novamente e indo em direção à porta.

- Shikamaru???

De novo?

O que eles estava fazendo ali?

Por ironia do destino...

- Você acha aquilo mesmo? – perguntava o rapaz, segurando no vão da porta, fitando o chão, com um semblante sério.

- Aquilo o quê? – ela estava completamente confusa.

- Que se você ama alguém, não precisa ter medo de ser feliz, e tem que arriscar, dizendo aquilo que sentimos. Você acha realmente isso? – Shikamaru perguntava, parecendo cada vez mais impaciente.

- Acho sim, mas por que Shikama...

A jovem não pôde terminar a frase.

Shikamaru já havia lhe tomado os lábios, com um beijo terno.

Que começou tímido, mas que aos poucos ficou mais quente.

Abraçou-a pela cintura, enquanto a jovem envolvia o pescoço do rapaz. O mesmo foi empurrando Ino para dentro, a fim de entrar na casa. Assim que o fez, chutou a porta e a fechou.

Beijavam-se cada vez mais apaixonados, cada vez mais profundo.

E a cada beijo, Shikamaru levava a garota até seu quarto.

Na porta, ele a pega no colo, e a deita na cama, delicadamente, fitando aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Eu te amo... Ino... E sempre te amei... – ao dizer, Shikamaru a beijou profundamente, a abraçando, como se não quisesse que ela jamais fosse embora.

- Eu também Shikamaru, e sempre vou te amar, tenho certeza disso. – Ino não podia mais se conter.

- Você é o amor da minha vida. – falaram ambos em uni som.

Ao dizerem, os dois sorriem.

- Sempre quis lhe dizer isso. – falava Ino enquanto trazia o Nara para mais perto.

- Eu também, eu também. Mas isso não importa mais...

- Importa agora, que esta noite, você é só meu.

Shikamaru sorri docemente...

Ino apenas retribui, com outro sorriso.

E Shikamaru a beija novamente.

Se Shikamaru tinha algum pensamento racional em sua mente, a essa hora eles já estavam bem longe, pois ele queria esquecer de tudo e de todos, e aproveitar aquele momento único, junto da mulher que ama.

Delicadamente foi retirando o roupão da jovem, beijando-a no pescoço e dando leves mordiscadas em sua orelha, arrancando vários gemidos e suspiros da garota.

- Tem certeza? – pergunta o rapaz, preocupado.

- Só se for com você. – respondeu Ino sorrindo de olhos fechados.

O shinobi sorri em resposta.

Ambos encontravam-se ajoelhados na cama, sobre o colchão. A Yamanaka retirou gentilmente o colete e depois a camiseta do rapaz, passando suas mãos pelo seu peitoral definido e arranhando suavemente suas costas.

A cada toque que ela lhe proporcionava, Shikamaru sentia uma sensação diferente, era algo inexplicável. O mesmo podia-se dizer de Ino, que se contorcia cada vez mais.

Ele suavemente tira a fina camisola da jovem, admirando bem seu corpo, pernas torneadas, deliciosas curvas e seios fartos. Ela parecia um anjo...

A única iluminação que tinham no local era a luz da lua.

Ino cora ao perceber que está sendo observada pelo Nara, com isso cobre seus seios com as mãos e abaixa a cabeça.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim... Você é perfeita. – diz Shikamaru abobado com tamanha beleza.

- Não é isso, só é um pouco estranho...

- Não se preocupe...

Ele a beija, e lhe causa arrepios, como só ele sabe fazer...

Beija-lhe os lábios, desce para o pescoço, e vai descendo mais.

Até chegar aos seus fartos seios, delicadamente passa sua língua pelo mamilo rosado da garota e dá leves mordiscadas.

Ino não se agüenta e começa a gemer cada vez mais alto, segurando os cabelos de Shikamaru.

O mesmo percorre com a língua o caminho de sua barriga, levando a Yamanaka à loucura.

- "Pelo amor de Kami-sama..." – pensava o Nara...

- "Isso é bom demais..." – Ino completava o pensamento, tentando se conter a cada toque...

A jovem começou a desabotoar as calças de Shikamaru, as empurrando e tirando com os pés.

Já ele tirava a última peça de roupa da garota.

E finalmente, tirava também, a sua.

Shikamaru encontrava-se em cima de Ino.

- Me avise se machucar, que eu paro. Não quero de maneira alguma lhe proporcionar dor. – falava o jovem com um semblante preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, pode ir. – Ino bem que tentava, mas não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo.

- Aiii!

Shikamaru havia penetrado.

- Não, eu vou parar.

- Não, não, não! Não pare! Por favor, continue! Já vai passar, por favor, eu sempre esperei por esse momento nosso. E outra, agora já foi.

- Ok...

Logo, a expressão de dor mudava para uma de prazer... A cada movimento, Ino gemia mais e mais, assim Shikamaru fazia movimentos mais rápidos...

E não demorou muito para chegarem ao ápice do prazer...

Shikamaru deitou ao lado de Ino, que apoiou a cabeça no ombro do Nara.

- Eu te amo... Muito...

- Eu também, minha linda.

- Você ainda vai se casar com a Temari? - Ino tinha medo do que poderia ouvir.

Decepcionada... Ino separa-se de Shikamaru e deita virada para o outro lado.

- Sabe, no amor e na guerra, vale tudo. – dizendo isso fechou seus olhos.

- Que problemático... – murmurou Shikamaru, abraçando a garota por de trás.

E assim adormeceram...

À luz da lua...

E as estrelas, haviam sido testemunhas do amor selado naquela noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Havia chegado o grande dia... O casamento de Shikamaru.

- Ino, pare de chorar, vai borrar sua maquiagem. – dizia Sakura tentando fazer a amiga se acalmar.

- Sakura, não consigo, simplesmente não dá...

Shikamaru encontrava-se sobre o altar, esperando por sua futura esposa.

Até que, as portas do templo se abrem, e ela entra.

Enquanto a jovem loira caminha pelo tapete vermelho, Shikamaru vai se recordando pouco a pouco da noite que havia passado com Ino, havia sido tão especial, impossível de esquecer.

O pai da noiva a entrega para Shikamaru, ambos se olham e sorriem...

- Estamos aqui reunidos esta noite para a união de Nara Shikamaru e Yamanaka Ino.

Não podiam esconder tamanha felicidade.

Ao final do casamento...

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Shikamaru a beija suavemente e a pega no colo.

- Até parece sonho! Estou tão feliz, nem acredito que estamos juntos... – dizia Ino emocionada.

- No amor e na guerra, vale tudo. – responde Shikamaru com um sorriso singelo.

E assim viveram, por muitos anos, que não seriam iguais aos outros, porque agora, tudo estava resolvido. Eles finalmente haviam se acertado, e estavam felizes, como nunca, desfrutando a cada dia, esse fiel sentimento, que se chama... Amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Owari!!! **

**Espero que tenham gostado!! Minha primeira fic de Naruto completa!**

**InoxShika!**

**Reviews, onegai!!! **

**Kisuuuuuuuuuuu**


End file.
